Where is the Edge?
by Moonstruck Vamp
Summary: After the death of Ron, Hermione find herself forced by law to marry another pureblood. Draco, now turned to the side of light and equal rights seems an acceptable choice. Hermione finds herself facing many impossible choices as Draco's true intentions start to surface. With nobody to turn to, where can she run? Meanwhile Draco realises he still has a heart. M for dark themes.


A/N: This will be a story with dark themes and severe emotional turmoil. Set post-DH. Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Draco/Hermione. More to be determined as the story goes on! Reviews are much appreciated ^^ This is my first Fanfic in a while so please be gentle? xD This first piece kind of explains about what happened but more details on this new law will be given later.

Prologue:

The blonde man sat in his chair, an annoyed expression on his face as he thread through the details of the new law. Potter had ruined everything. Ever since the purity war had ended conflict had been present as was to be expected. The man hadn't anticipated the rise of a new group that wanted to unify the wizarding world. Their plan was to simply eradicate blood purity. As such, they had made a temporary law that made pure blooded children illegal. Purebloods were not allowed to wed other purebloods and all those couples that currently existed and were pure in union were the lucky ones. The man glanced at the picture of his lover. There had not been enough time for them to marry before the law came by.

The man sighed, placing his cup of firewiskey on the desk beside the paperwork. He'd supported the movement even though it made him sick to his stomach. To think that purebloods were expected to marry muggleborns where possible. A special request could be filed for purebloods or muggleborns to marry halfbloods. The man knew that he and his family had a long standing history of supporting the side of purity and not even his recent supposed turn to the side of good could convince anybody that he wouldn't consider blood purity in finding his mate. He would be forced to marry a muggleborn.

However, he'd been able to add a few rules to make the new law more effective that also bought him more time. He was now a politician but a fire burned in his heart for the destruction of Harry Potter. What better way to get back at him for destroying all that he'd loved by returning the favour. The man smiled bitterly as he gently lay the framed photograph of his lover down on the desk. She had died not too long ago. A crazed bunch of so called equality fighters that turned upon purebloods. She had never done any harm at all. They were just as vile and repulsive as they proclaimed him to be. His long slender fingers ran over the the newspaper with a gleeful smile. Phase one had started.

His assistant entered the room. "Sir?" He asked nervously. "The council wants your report on the adjustments for the Blood Equality. Can I take it to them?" He asked. The man pushed the file forward and motioned in a dead silence for the gangly young boy to take them. Even if he was only a few years older than this newly graduated worm, he had a power and authority that intimidated the young boy more than he dared to admit. A halfblood Hufflepuf equality fighter. The man sighed deeply and picked up a letter he'd written. "Oh, bring this to Granger while you're at it." He said. "I fear her recent tragedy does not excuse her from the new law. As a muggleborn, she's still required to marry a pureblood." He said coldly as he placed the letter on top of the file. The assistant nodded.

"Will do Sir!" He said and picked everything up, glancing nervously at his superior. "I suppose you have just the man for her in mind, right?" He asked. The boy was obsessed with the mudblood and her views on house elves. The man behind the desk smiled with a cold glint in his eyes. "Yes, I do know just the man."

The assistant scurried out and the man drained his cup of coffee with satisfaction. "One down, two to go." He muttered softly, glancing at the page of deceased in the daily prophet. One name gleamed in the dim light.

Ronald Weasley.


End file.
